


Not So Shy

by dirtylittlegreasemonkey



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlegreasemonkey/pseuds/dirtylittlegreasemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much PWP fic. In bed, Robert accuses Aaron of being shy but it's Robert that's left speechless when Aaron knows all too well what he wants in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Shy

 

The window’s ajar and a sudden breeze leaves Aaron’s sweat sheened skin prickled in goosebumps. He pulls the cover up over his navel and eyes the duvet, all bunched and abandoned at the end of the bed.

Robert rolls onto his side to face him and stretches out his arm until he can trace the pink curve of Aaron’s ear lobe with the side of his thumb. “What’s wrong? Feeling shy?” he says, his voice fluffed by a post-orgasmic lethargy. “You weren’t so shy a minute ago…” he lets the words trail, lets his hand slide down Aaron’s chest and slip under the covers, making his palm rest in Aaron’s pubic hair. He leans in, mouth on the pillow, lips and voice all squashed. “…when you had your dick in my mouth.”

He can’t find the energy to bat him away, roll his eyes. He lets the hint of amusement come out through his nose in a short puff of air. “We’re doing this, are we?”

“What?” That smile. Butter wouldn’t fucking melt. It’s a Sunday – he shouldn’t be allowed to smile like that on a Sunday. Not as shamelessly as he is, laying there naked.

“You know what,” Aaron says, shifting – squirming – as Robert splays his fingers on his belly.

“You _are_ shy,” he teases. His smile transforms into a kiss against Aaron’s cheek.

“No, I just don’t need to hear you talking like you’re in some porno.”

Robert slides his hand further under the covers and his fingers glide under the fleshier part of Aaron’s thigh. “You know what I need?”

“A muzzle.”

“I’m serious.”

“So am I.”

Robert moves closer and when Aaron turns his head on the pillow to look at him, their noses touch and it makes him smile. Robert’s breath rushes over Aaron’s lips when he laughs and it’s just a warm comfort knowing he’s there, knowing he’s all his.

“Right, let me guess,” Aaron says, knowing he has mischief all over his face. He pulls Robert’s hand from his thigh and positions it between his legs, fingers wrapped around his shaft. If Robert’s in a playful mood then so is he. “You need a rough n’ hairy bloke to show you who’s boss. Am I close?”

He rubs his thumb along the slit of Aaron’s cock and shuts his eyes in a blissed out smirk. “Getting there,” he says.

“Yeah?” Aaron says, throwing the sheet off himself and getting on his knees. Both of Robert’s hands reach up for him, sculpting around his middle and eyes fixated on him as if he’s holy. That’s always been the draw with Robert – his transparent desires, his longing for Aaron so desperately that the rest of life just falls to pieces. Aaron had never felt so wanted, had never felt so desirable. And that was the stupid thing – Robert stopped his self-consciousness in bed, stopped any embarrassment or awkwardness. He’d never felt freer. He’d never seen anyone so raw in their need for another person. And after that how could he feel shy, when Robert had been so plain and open with his lust?

Robert’s tongue slips between his lips and then he’s mumbling, humming, begging for Aaron to come closer. “Come here, come here, come here.” It’s almost not words anymore, just noise, just a purr. He digs his thumbs into Aaron’s hip bones and together they shift so that Aaron finds himself on top of Robert, leaning down to place small, treasuring kisses from one corner of his mouth to the next.

He pulls away and kneels up, daring enough to look Robert straight in the eyes. “I know what you’re after. I’m not an idiot.” He wets his mouth with his tongue. Robert stares at him, dumb and breathless. “Roll over then, you tosser,” Aaron says, laughing and letting Robert slap the back of his thigh. “After that blow job, it’s the least I owe ya.”

“Careful,” Robert says, teasingly. His eyes widen. “You’ll be admitting I’m the best you’ve ever had soon.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

“The best blow job you’ve ever had.” His hand wanders and takes the weight of Aaron’s balls in hand, just for a moment, just as if he’s trying to prove a point.

“The best idea I’ve had to shut you up. Yeah. It’s the only way to get you to stop talking.” Aaron pushes his hand away and leans in again to kiss that mouth, the one that’s unstoppable - divine.

Their mouths push together again and Aaron feels a soft grunt leave his chest and melt into Robert’s body.

They break apart, dragging an elongated moan from Robert. “I’m the best you’ve had,” he says, panting and coaxing his fingers between Aaron’s ass cheeks and then back up each bone nub of his spine.

Aaron smiles, breathing hard and losing his cool all at once. “Yeah, yeah, you are.” He pins Robert down with his gaze. “On your front, then.”     

There’s a throaty groan from Robert before he moves, his body soft and pale but quick in his excitement.

“What makes you so psychic all of a sudden?” Robert says, muffled by his mouth pressed against his forearm. He’ll have teeth marks on his arm later, leave wet marks on the pillow because he can’t help but bite into it. Getting rimmed is one of the things – one of the rare, beautiful things – that leaves him speechless.

Aaron rubs his hands along his shoulder blades, the pressure making his white skin, even whiter. Robert’s smooth, his back like some sort of speckled statue of a man, and Aaron bends to feel him under his tongue. He kisses him, moving down his body.

“What d’you mean?”

“How did you know what I wanted?”  His voice shudders for a second as Aaron’s lips grace the flesh where his spine meets his buttocks.

“You always want it,” Aaron says with affection. “And I know you.”

Robert ruffles, ready to protest and then Aaron flickers the tip of his tongue between the start of Robert’s ass cheeks.

He groans, leaning on his elbow and half-twisting to get a look at Aaron. “Fine. You know, fuck it. I’m not gonna deny it. Just - _fuck -_ …take it slow.”

Aaron smirks to himself, running his thumbs along the crease of Robert’s ass, where the warm fleshiness of it meets his thighs. He’d never say it out loud – he’d never give him the satisfaction – but it’s something he can’t get enough of. Robert’s got everything anyone could want in a bloke, but it’s the arse of him that’s makes Aaron hold his breath. The arse and legs of him – he could live off that. He runs his mouth and the bristles of his softening stubble along the line of Robert’s arse, hearing the slow, satisfying release of air from Robert’s chest.

“I do love you, you know,” Robert says, pillowy and breathy. It never sounds old or tired coming from him, and it’s been three years now. Three years of I-love-yous.

Aaron lifts the fine hairs at the back of Robert’s thighs with the stroke his thumb and then licks a flat, wet path over the curve of Robert’s ass, and then again – on the other cheek – before easing them apart with his palms.

“Now it’s all sweet nothings…” Aaron says, his words light with laughter as he draws his tongue in a deft sweep across Robert’s opening.

He wriggles and there’s no greater sight – Robert Sugden, unravelling. He reaches out, slamming his hand against the wall in sweet surrender. There’s a word that sounds like _again_ and then _more_ after it, but it’s drowned out by his mouth in the pillow and Aaron is too focused on swirling and criss-crossing and flicking and fucking with his tongue to care what Robert’s saying. And anyway, he doesn’t need to be told. Just like he doesn’t need to be told to rub the tip of his finger there, against him, and manage a one-handed rummage for the lube so he can fuck him with fingers when he’s wet and teased enough by saliva and tongue.

And then, just then, when Robert’s risen to his knees and bent over, offering himself up with startling abandon – then, Aaron indulges him.

He’s shaking, breaths shredded. “You like that, yeah?” He’s rock hard, feeling Robert rock back on his fingers and transfixed by their rhythm – the low, guttural keens as Robert jerks himself off in time. “Come, then,” Aaron says. “Go on.” Robert loves a challenge, and being dared to come turns him on like nothing else.

He barely gets the words out before he hears Robert’s sharp, strangled cry, feels the pulse run through him like a live-wire. Aaron skims his hand across the back of Robert’s drooped head, touching the edge of his hair which darkens with sweat. He collapses down beside Robert again, this time uncovered and as naked as him.

“Another thing that keeps you speechless for ten minutes.” Aaron puffs out his chest and flops his legs to the side until they tap Robert’s. “I must be good.”

“Still needs more practise,” Robert manages to say, his chest heaving with his breaths as he works his way onto his back. “A lot more.”

“You can always find someone better.”

“There’s no one better.”

“Right. There’s no one better at rimming than me.”

“No,” Robert says and leans across the bed to touch Aaron’s face, to stroke his cheek until the blink of his eyes fall softly shut. “Not sex. I mean…everything.”

“If this is to get another fuck out of me, you can forget it. I’m too knackered to go again.”

“Shut up.” Robert presses his mouth against Aaron’s. “I meant it.”

   


End file.
